Waiting for the Rain
by Vazania
Summary: I liked things short and sweet. She liked them long lasting. But the one thing I wanted to be long lasting was too short and too sweet. Oneshot. AU. AH. Rated T for angst and mentions of subjects such as drinking etc.


**A/N: So this is my first oneshot. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

I liked things short and sweet. She liked them long lasting.

It's New Year's Eve. But unlike most other people who would be out partying, drinking and hooking up, I'm out here on the hill, sitting on a bench. Why? You may wonder. Why sit out here alone, when you could be having a good time at a party? Why not go find some girl to hook up with, like all the other guys your age?

The answer's simple. The first time I was on this hill was with the girl I love.

**Flashback**

"_Come on Fang!" Max said, running up the hill as I walked behind her. "We're almost there." _

_ It was New Year's Eve for the year of 2011. I had wanted to take her to a party but she insisted that we come here, where she always spent her New Years. And I, being the loving boyfriend I was, agreed, deciding that proposing to her atop a hill on New Years would be a lot more romantic than proposing at a party where there were a bunch of drunk guys and girls wearing close to nothing._

_ She dashed up the last stretch of the hill, laughing as she twirled around. The sundress and long-sleeved cardigan her sister had made her wear swirled around her in the windy San Francisco air. Smiled as I watched her, spinning around, so carefree._

_ She stopped suddenly. "I forgot to tell you why I loved this place."_

_ "Well," I said, prompting her, "why do you?"_

_ She grinned. "You know how I love the rain, right?" I nodded, unsure of where she was going with this._

_ "Well, when Dad was alive, we used to always come here for New Years to see the fireworks. And every year it rained. Either a light drizzle or full out buckets, it used to rain no matter what. And, I continued, even after Mom tried to remove every memory of him from our lives once he died." She looked at me, waiting for my reaction._

_ I smiled. "Well, why don't we wait for the rain?" She grinned back._

_ "Of course."_

_ We sat down on the lone bench atop the hill, I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned in towards me, resting her head on my shoulder. We watched the sunset and soon, the fireworks started. The rain came afterwards. It started as a drizzle but within 10 minutes it was pouring. Laughing, we dashed down the hill to my car. But I stopped her as she before she opened the door._

_ "Just a sec." I reached into my jacket pocket, taking the small velvet box out and opened it. "Max, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. And although you hated me at first, only tolerating me for the fact that I was a paying renter. But over time, you fell for me too and, I would like to have the honor of you being my wife. So, Maximum Ride, will you marry me?"_

_ She grinned. "No."_

_ "Thank—Wait what?!" _

_ She smiled. "You did it wrong, you have to bend down on one knee."_

_ "But its muddy." I whined._

_ "Then looks like I won't be your wife." She said mock pouting._

_ I groaned. "Oh, the things I do for you Max. Will you be my bride?"_

_ She laughed. "Of course." I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her in the pouring rain, just like in those cliché romance movies. And then, I opened the door and we piled into my car. After drying off as best as we could, we watched the ball drop on my phone, counting down, and as tradition always goes, I kissed her. And for a while we were in our own little bubble, rain falling outside. There was no pain, no sorrow, no reason to worry._

**End of Flashback **

Being the rich boy I was, I had always gotten what I wanted, therefore, things didn't need to be long term for me. Max did though; she was always one to plan ahead. She was also completely unlike the other girls I had dated before; all of them were sluts and skanks, only dating me for what was in my pants and nothing else.

But Max, Max was different. She wore sweats and dresses only when it was completely necessary, she was stubborn and didn't just date anybody. I fell in love with her on sight, but getting her to fall in love with me was harder.

I loved her for the fact that she was who she wanted to be and didn't give a crap about anyone else. I loved her smile, her snarl, her grin, and her face when she was sleeping. I loved the fact that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and loved herself. She was sarcastic, she was mean, or childish, but I still loved her. Every aspect of her.

And then I lost her.

Six months after my proposal and a month after our wedding, she died from stage four-breast cancer that she, nor I, knew about until she collapsed while we were at the beach one morning.

Which is why, I'm not partying like everyone else on this New Years Eve. No, I'm waiting for the rain, just as I will for the rest of my waking days on New Years. For her, this place reminded her of her father. But for me, it reminded me of her, and my time with her.

Because the one thing I wanted to be long lasting was too short and too sweet.

Fin.

* * *

**A/N: So I cried during that. I'll admit it. But I have to say, I understand why people do oneshots now. I used to find them so annoying. I mean, why not just make a full length story? But now I get it. Shorter can be better, especially because it has more of an impact sometimes.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Adios!**

**~MDW**


End file.
